Bloody Moon
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: Ia tak pernah pergi. Ia selalu mengintai mereka, dan kini ia telah kembali menghantui negeri ini. Apa yang harus Kris lakukan sebagai seorang Raja yang baru saja naik? Brothership


**BLOODY MOON**

**Title**: Bloody Moon

**Autho**r: Allotropy Equilibria

**Genre**: angst, hurt, mistery, tragedy

**Cast**: Byun Baek Hyun, Kris, TaeYeon

**Setting: **alternate universe dengan latar sebuah negeri bernama EXO dengan kutukan setan serigalanya

**Length: **oneshot

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: BaekHyun, Kris, dan TaeYeon milik Tuhan dan mereka memiliki diri mereka masing-masing

Saya hanya memilikI alur cerita abal ini saja. Ide murni keluar dari sel-sel kelabu dalam otak saya. FF ini pernah saya publish di AFF, jadi ini bukan plagiat karena authornya sama-sama saya haha.

**Warnings**: Saya mencantumkan Taeyeon di sini tanpa maksud bashing ya chingu. Sejujurnya saya suka TaeYeon-eonnie, jadi mianhe di sini Taeyeon-eonnie kubuat menderita T.T

RCL sangat dinantikan~ and please no bash :")

Happy reading~~

**Summary: **Ia tak pernah benar-benar pergi. Ia tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan negeri ini dalam ketenangan. Ia selalu mengintai dan siap memangsa siapapun yang berkeliaran tanpa perlindungan. Kutukan ini akan terus menghantui Negeri EXO….

.

.

.

.

**BLOODY MOON**

Exo adalah sebuah negeri yang cukup luas dan makmur. Tanah yang subur, alam yang hijau, hasil pertanian dan perkebunan yang melimpah. Sapi dan biri-biri adalah hewan ternak yang jumlahnya sangat banyak di negeri itu.

Sebelah utara Exo adalah Pegunungan Xhyne yang tak berpenghuni dan dibatasi dengan Hutan Xhyne yang sangat lebat dan jarang dikunjungi manusia. Sebelah timur berbatasan dengan Bukit Aizu yang merupakan batas antara negeri Exo dengan negeri Rhoux. Sebelah selatan berbatasan dengan padang rumput dan air terjun yang merupakan batas antara negeri Exo dengan negeri Meyond. Sebelah barat Rhoux adalah Danau Zaind yang sangat luas dan bersambung ke Laut Chyk.

Exo dipimpin oleh seorang raja. Meski usia Sang Raja baru awal 20-an, tapi ia bisa memimpin Exo menjadi negeri yang makmur seperti ini. Kekayaan dan kemakmuran negeri Exo sangat terkenal. Bila melihat keadaan negeri itu sekarang, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa sebenarnya negeri itu memiliki catatan hitam dalam sejarah mereka.

Bertahun-tahun silam, Exo adalah negeri yang diliputi teror. Meski hasil bumi mereka melimpah, rakyat Exo hidup dibawah bayang-bayang ketakutan. Rasa takut yang timbul karena keberadaan _'Setan Serigala'_.

Setiap malam bulan purnama, selalu jatuh korban diantara mereka. Tiga malam dimana bulan bersinar dengan begitu indahnya dengan sinarnya yang kemerahan. Sinar merah bulan itu seolah menjadi perlambang; bulan purnama yang berdarah.

Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, rakyat Exo mendapat teror itu. Namun 3 tahun yang lalu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja teror itu menghilang. Tak ada lagi korban di terangnya malam bulan purnama. Teror setan serigala itu tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan Exo. Dan bersamaan dengan perginya teror itu, Exo pun kehilangan raja mereka. Raja Suho yang sudah mengabdi selama lebih dari 20 tahun.

Semua rakyat percaya bahwa raja mereka telah mengorbankan diri demi menghilangkan teror itu dari Exo. Dan sejak saat itu diangkatlah putra Raja Suho yang pertama, Pangeran Kris, menjadi raja Exo berikutnya.

Pangeran muda yang saat itu baru genap berusia 20 tahun, dapat menggantikan tanggung jawab ayahnya dengan begitu baik. Ia mengabdi pada Exo dengan sungguh-sungguh dan membawa Exo pada masa keemasannya.

Namun, dalam hati rakyat Exo, rasa takut akan teror itu masih terus membayangi. Dan kini rakyat Exo kembali panik, karena 2 bulan kebelakang terjadi keanehan seperti yang mereka alami beberapa tahun silam. Keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi saat teror setan serigala itu masih menyelimuti negeri Exo.

~ o ~

Angin pagi berhembus membelai rerumputan yang ternodai oleh warna merah. Bau amis darah terbawa oleh angin bersama daun-daun kering dan butiran-butiran debu dan pasir.

Seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 23 tahun merapatkan jubah tidurnya. Ia tak sempat mengganti piyamanya karena tergesa-gesa. Laki-laki itu berjongkok di dekat genangan darah yang membasahi rumput. Meski samar, ia melihat ada warna ungu di tengah kubangan merah itu.

"Yang Mulia Kris,' panggil sebuah suara.

Laki-laki dengan mata elang itu menoleh pada Menteri Keamanannya.

"Semua korban siap dievakuasi, Yang Mulia," lapor pria berumur sekitar 40 tahun itu.

"Lakukan pemakaman yang layak untuk mereka," sahut laki-laki muda yang ternyata adalah Raja Kris itu. "Dan, tolong beritahu semua petinggi kerajaan, aku menunggu kehadiran mereka siang ini."

Pria itu membungkuk hormat. "Laksanakan, Yang Mulia," ujarnya lalu pergi untuk mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Sang Raja.

Fajar baru saja menyingsing. Sinar keemasan matahari pagi menderangi rumah dari kayu yang kini porak poranda. Hari itu tampaknya akan cerah. Bertolak belakang sekali dengan suasana hati rakyat Exo yang mendung.

Kris menatap tubuh rakyatnya yang tercabik-cabik dengan kondisi mengenaskan dibawa oleh para prajurti untuk dimakamkan. Ia lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke rumah penduduk di bawah bukit, dan menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Terjadi perdebatan dalam dirinya, antara hal yang diyakininya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi di hadapannya.

'_Ini tidak mungkin. Seharusnya tidak terjadi lagi. Bukankah 3 tahun lalu...'_

"Ayah, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" bisiknya. Ia bisa merasakan kecemasan yang menghantui rakyatnya menggantung di udara pagi hari yang dingin – tanggung jawabnya...

.

.

.

.

"Dengan korban terakhir yang kami temukan pagi ini, total korban yang jatuh berjumlah 17 orang. Semua korban ditemukan dengan kondisi yang sama: tubuh yang tercabik, seperti diserang binatang buas." Pria itu mengakhiri laporannya dengan membungkukkan badan ke arah Sang Raja.

"Tidak diragukan lagi, ini pasti ulah Setan Serigala itu, Yang Mulia."

"Saya setuju. Korban selalu jatuh pada 3 malam bulan purnama."

"Tapi, kenapa _dia _baru datang lagi sekarang? Kenapa 3 tahun ke belakang ini sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Barangkali ia bersembunyi atau pergi ke tempat lain, dan sekarang ia kembali ke negeri ini."

Kris membiarkan para petinggi kerajaannya untuk mengungkapkan pikiran mereka dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Yang Mulia?" tanya Chan Yeol Sang Penasehat Kerajaan. "Rakyat sangat panik dan ketakutan menyangkut kasus ini. Sementara, malam ini adalah purnama..."

"Sebagai tindakan antisipasi, perintahkan semua rakyat untuk mengecat bagian rumah mereka dengan warna perak. Dan perintahkan mereka untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah begitu matahari terbenam," ujar Kris.

Para petinggi kerajaan menatapnya heran. "Mengecat rumah dengan warna perak?"

"Ya. Aku pernah membaca dari buku di perpustakaan Istana Belakang, bahwa Setan Serigala itu tak suka warna perak dan tak mau menyentuh sesuatu yang berwarna perak. Kuharap yang dikatakan buku itu benar."

"Lalu, dari mana...?"

"Aku menemukan bertumpuk-tumpuk tong berisi cat warna perak di gudang bawah tanah di bawah perpustakaan Istana Belakang beberapa hari yang lalu," sahut Kris menyela pertanyaan menterinya. "Ambil itu dan bagikan pada semua rakyat. Pastikan semua selesai sebelum senja. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh keluar setelah itu."

Terdapat sedikit jeda setelah ucapan Kris yang tegas itu. Para menteri menatap raja mereka. Tak menyangka ternyata Sang Raja telah menyiapkan semuanya.

Lalu beberapa petinggi kerajaan serempak berdiri dan membungkuk penuh penghormatan dan kekaguman.

"Laksanakan, Yang Mulia," ujar mereka berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

Di halaman belakang sebuah rumah yang terletak di pinggir hutan, tampak seorang wanita muda mengusap keringat di keningnya dengan lengan baju. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan tersenyum bangga pada hasil pekerjaannya.

Saat sedang menikmati hembusan angin, ia dikejutkan oleh seraut wajah yang tiba-tiba menyembul di antara jemurannya yang masih basah.

"Annyeong, Yeonnie-nuna," sapa orang itu dengan suaranya yang terdengar ringan dan lembut, dengan ramah.

"Ah – Ya-Yang Mulia," ujar wanita muda bernama Tae Yeon itu dengan gugup. Ia membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

Tindakannya itu membuat laki-laki dengan paras cantik dan imut itu cemberut. "Aku kan sudah memintamu untuk berhenti memanggilku begitu, dan berhenti membungkuk padaku," ujarnya.

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran Baek Hyun. Tapi... saya tidak bisa," sahut Tae Yeon sambil kembali menunduk hormat.

Baek Hyun menghela napas kesal. "Wae yo? Kesannya seperti memberi jarak," gerutunya sambil sedikit memajukan bibir mungilnya. Hal itu membuat wajah polosnya yang seperti anak kecil semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Sekiranya apa yang membuat Pangeran datang ke gubuk kecil di dekat hutan ini?" tanya Tae Yeon. "Bukankah siang ini ada pertemuan untuk para petinggi kerajaan? Kenapa Pangeran malah ada di sini?"

"Aaahh... Kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka pada acara seperti itu. membosankan," sahut Baek Hyun.

Tae Yeon tersenyum memandang pangeran muda di hadapannya. Ia memang berbeda dengan kakaknya – Sang Raja – Kris.

"Eh, kau sedang kerja, ya?" tanya Baek Hyun.

"Ah, tidak Yang Mulia. Saya baru saja selesai," sahut Tae Yeon.

"Jinja?" Mata Baek Hyun langsung berbinar gembira. "Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku. Ada suatu tempat yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu." Ia menarik lengan Tae Yeon dan dengan langkah riang membawanya masuk lebih dalam ke Hutan Xhyne.

Dengan langkah tersandung-sandung, Tae Yeon mengikuti pangerannya menyusuri jalan setapak. Tidak beberapa lama, mereka tiba di lapangan terbuka yang dipenuhi bunga. Bunga liar yang tumbuh dengan indah dan tertata dengan cantik.

Baek Hyun melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Tae Yeon. Senyumnya terkembang dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Bagaimana? Indah, kan?" tanyanya. "Aku menemukan tempat ini beberapa hari yang lalu."

Tae Yeon menatap bunga-bunga di hadapannya dengan terpesona. "Rupanya Anda sangat menyukai bunga, Pangeran?"

"Ne! Jeongmal joh-a!" sahut Baek Hyun. Ia berlari dengan riang di antara bunga-bunga tersebut sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Melihat kelakuannya, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa dia sudah berumur 20 tahun. Tubuhnya memang tidak sekekar Kris. Wajahnya imut dan polos dengan mata yang selalu bersinar seperti anak kecil.

Tae Yeon duduk di atas rumput dan menatap Pangerannya dengan perasaan haru. Rasa rindu dan kesedihan menyelusup dalam hatinya saat menatap Baek Hyun yang asyik memandangi bunga dan memilih-milihnya untuk dipetik. Tanpa bisa dikendalikannya, air mata tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. Baek Hyun menatapnya dengan terkejut dan khawatir. Bunga-bunga yang sudah dipetiknya untuk Tae Yeon diletakkannya di atas rumput.

"Nuna, Gwenchana yo?" tanyanya cemas sambil berlutut di hadapan Tae Yeon.

Wanita muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia."

Baek Hyun yang memang peka dengan perasaan orang lain menyentuh pundah Tae Yeon dengan lembut. Tae Yeon mengusap air matanya dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Akan tetapi, air matanya malah terus mengalir.

"Joesonghamnida, jeonha," ujarnya lirih di tengah isak tangisnya, dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Nuna, katakan padaku ada apa? Apa gara-gara aku?" tanya Baek Hyun khawatir.

"Anibnida jeonha," elak Tae Yeon. "Saya hanya... saya hanya merasa rindu pada anak saya. Seandainya dia masih hidup..." Tae Yeon tampak tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu dengan bahu terguncang.

Dengan lembut, Baek Hyun merangkul Tae Yeon dan membiarkan wanita muda itu menangis dalam pelukannya. Baek Hyun merasa ikut sedih melihat keadaan Tae Yeon. Ia tahu insiden tentang anaknya yang meninggal di umur 2 tahun dan suaminya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Justru karena ia tahu bahwa Tae Yeon tinggal sendirian di pondok itu dan merasa kesepian lah, makanya Baek Hyun sering datang ke rumahnya dan menemaninya – walau mungkin justru lebih tepat dibilang mengganggu.

.

.

.

.

"_Kris, dengarkan aku. Hanya kau yang kuberitahu soal ini."_

"_Apa itu, Ayah?"_

"_Setan Serigala itu adalah aku..."_

Seiring para menterinya mulai meninggalkan aula Istana Utama untuk melaksanakan titahnya, Kris bersandar di singgasananya. Kenangan itu terus membayang di benaknya. Tak pernah bisa dilupakan, sekuat apapaun ia berusaha. Mimpi buruk yang terjadi bertahun-tahun silam.

Malam itu adalah malam di mana bulan purnama akan bersinar dengan sangat indah. Matahari sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sehingga bulan belum menduduki singgasananya. Di tengah keremangan senja, dua sosok pria berjalan menyusuri Hutan Xhyne menuju Pegunungan Xhyne yang tak berpenghuni di sebelah utara Negeri Exo.

Di padang rumput di kaki salah satu gunung dari barisan pegunungan Xhyne yang menjulang begitu tinggi, terdapat sebuah danau yang cukup kecil – mungkin lebih menyerupai kolam. Danau tanpa nama itu memiliki keunikan dibandingkan danau-danau lainnya. Airnya terbagi menjadi empat warna : kemerahan, kecoklatan, kehijauan, dan kebiruan. Air-air itu seolah diberi pembatas tak terlihat yang membuat keempat jenis air itu tidak tercampur satu sama lain.

Begitu tiba di danau tersebut, salah seorang dari dua pria tadi, yang ternyata adalah Raja Suho – raja yang memerintah Exo saat itu dan merupakan ayah dari Kris – masuk ke dalam danau itu tanpa menanggalkan pakaiannya. Danau itu tidak terlalu dalam. Airnya hanya mencapai dada. Raja Suho berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah danau, di titik pertemuan antara garis-garis pembatas tak terlihat yang membagi danau itu.

Saat bulan muncul ci balik awan dan sinarnya menerangi permukaan kolam, Raja Suho mencengkeram dengan erat belati perak yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Saat sinar bulan tepat menerangi Raja Suho dan titik pertemuan garis-garis pembatas itu, terjadilah keajaiban. Air danau yang semula terbagi empat, berubah sehingga seluruh permukaan air danau berwarna keperakan.

Saat itulah, ritual dimulai.

Raja Suho harus menikamkan belati perak itu tepat ke jantungnya. Akan tetapi, yang jadi masalah adalah, Raja Suho mulai bertransformasi. Sebagian tubuhnya mulai ditumbuhi bulu, jari-jari tangan dan kakinya memanjang dan kuku-kukunya meruncing. Raja Suho tampak kesulitan mengarahkan belati itu agar menancap di jantungnya. Jiwa si Setan Serigala yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Karena ritual itu adalah ritual untuk menghilangkan keberadaan si Setah Serigala dalam tubuh yang ditumpanginya.

Jika setan serigala itu berhasil menguasai tubuh Raja Suho dan berhasil bertransformasi sepenuhnya, maka ritual itu gagal. Untuk mengantisipasi hal itulah, Raja Suho mengajak Kris untuk menembakkan anak panah ke arahnya lalu menikamkan belati perak itu di jantungnya, seandainya ia gagal.

Kris yang bersembunyi di semak belukar menyaksikan pergulatan antara ayahnya dengan Si Setan Serigala dalam dirinya, dari sela-sela dedaunan. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Ia lebih suka jika Raja Suho berhasil dalam pertarungan batin dengan Setan Serigala itu. karena Kris tidak yakin ia akan sanggup menikam jantung ayahnya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat, Raja Suho tampaknya lebih unggul. Keinginannya untuk bebas dari kutkan itu berhasil mengalahkan kekuatan Si Setan Serigala. Raja Suho mengangkat belati perak itu, menghadapkan ujung mata pisaunya ke arah jantung dan menancapkannya dengan sekuat tenaga dan penuh keyakinan.

Seketika itu, tubuh Raja Suho berhamburan seolah tercabik-cabik. Darah ungunya bercipratan. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kris keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menghampiri tubuh ayahnya yang tercabik dengan mata melebar. Akan tetapi, hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, cabikan tubuh dan cipratan darah itu berubah menjadi buih dan asap.

Lalu, terdengarlah suara Raja Suho yang berwibawa. "Kris, gantikan tugasku mengabdi pada Exo," ujarnya. Begitu buih terakhir lenyap, air danau itu kembali terbagi menjadi empat bagian warna.

Tubuh kekar Kris roboh ke atas rumput. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya gemetar tak terkendali. Tak ada air mata yang menetes. Akan tetapi, kejadian malam itu terpatri sangat kuat dalam hatinya.

Tanpa sadar, Kris mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu erat dan wajahnya berkerut hingga membuat Chan Yeol menatapnya cemas.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya Penasihat Kerajaan berusia muda itu. suaranya membuyarkan lamunan Kris, yang langsung tersadar dan gelagapan karena kaget.

"Maaf?"

Chan Yeol beranggapan barangkali Sang Raja sedang memikirkan masalah pribadi dan tak sopan baginya bila ikut campur. Maka, Penasehat Kerajaan itu pun membahas hal lain.

"Bagaimana dengan istana ini, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya. "Apakah –"

Perkataannya tak berlanjut karena Kris mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan appaun yang akan dikatakannya.

"Tidak usah," ujar Kris. "Malam ini tak boleh ada seorang pun di istana. Beritahu para pengawal dan semua dayang. Pastikan mereka mendapat tempat untuk menginap malam ini."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," sahut para menteri yang masih ada di ruangan itu. Beberapa orang lagi mulai bergerak dari kursi untuk melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Kris.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Anda, Yang Mulia?" tanya Chan Yeol. "Dang Pangeran Baek Hyun?"

"_Ini adalah kutukan yang hanya menimpa anggota keluarga kerajaan."_

"Tidak usah khawatirkan aku," sahut Kris. "Tapi, apa kau bersedia menerima Baek Hyun?"

"Tentu, Yang Mulia. Tapi, Anda sendiri -"

Chan Yeol tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka. Seorang laki-laki muda dengan wajah manis masuk dan berlari menghampiri Kris.

"Hyung!" seru Baek Hyun.

Begitu melihat sosok adiknya, ekspresi serius dan wajah dingin Kris langsung menghilang. Digantikan dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum penuh kasih. "Baekkie-ah~" gumamnya.

Setelah ada di dekatnya, Kris melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baek Hyun. "Pasti kau dari hutan lagi," ujarnya sambil mengambil daun yang menempel di baju dan rambut coklat adiknya.

Baek Hyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku menemukan tempat yang indah! Padang bunga liar! Lain kali aku akan mengajak kakak ke sana."

"Hmm, boleh..."

Kris dikenal sebagai pria muda yang berkharisma kuat dan wibawa tinggi. Dengan sorot mata tgeas dan rahang yang kaku. Sikapnya juga cenderung dingin. Satu-satunya saat di mana Sang Raja tersenyum senang dan bersikap hangat adalah saat Baek Hyun bersamanya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya kris.

Baek Hyun mengangguk. "Ne. Tae Yeon-nuna memasak untukku."

Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Baek Hyun menjadi satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa. Dan Kris menjadi sangat protektif terhadapnya adiknya itu. ia menjadi sosok ibu sekaligus ayah dan kakak bagi Baek Hyun yang selalu dianggapnya masih kecil.

"Ngmm, Hyung, malam ini boleh aku menginap di tempat Tae Yeon-nuna?" tanya Baek Hyun sedikit ragu.

Kris menatap adiknya terkejut.

"Tae Yeon-nuna kan tinggal sendirian di pondok itu. Aku ingin menemaninya. Boleh, kan?"

"_Aku berdosa pada rakyatku. Termasuk pada wanita bernama Tae Yeon itu. suami dan anaknya... mati di mulutku..."_

"Hyung? Gwenchana yo?" tanya Baek Hyun cemas melihat ekspresi sedih kakaknya.

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap adiknya lekat. "Baiklah, kau boleh menginap di sana," desahnya.

"Jinja? Uwa! Gomawo, Hyung! Hyung Jjang!" Baek Hyun berseru girang sambil memeluk kakak tercintanya. Sebelum melepas pelukannya, Baek Hyun berbisik pelan. "Aku mau kok, Yeonnie-nuna jadi kakak iparku."

"Hah?" Kris menatap Baek Hyun dengan kening berkerut. Ia tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibisikkan adiknya. Akan tetapi, Baek Hyun hanya tertawa lebar.

"Aku akan bersiap dulu. Annyeong, Hyung! Selamat bertugas," ujarnya lalu berlari menuju pintu. Sebelum meraih pintu, ia berbalik. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya, Kak!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kris hanya tersenyum menatap adiknya yang sangat kekanakan itu menghilang di balik pintu. Setelah Baek Hyun pergi, ekspresi Sang Raja kembali muram.

"_Baek Hyun belum tahu soal ini. Biarlah. Dia terlalu polos..."_

"Yang Mulia," Panggilan Chan Yeol mengembalikan Kris dari lamunannya. "Bagaimana kalau Anda –"

"Tidak usah," sela Sang Raja. "Pastikan pondok milik Tae Yeon dicat warna perak. Dan pastikan keamanan Baekkie... dan Tae Yeon."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Tapi –"

"Tolong siapkan rantai dan borgol yang sangat kuat, lalu suruh orang antarkan itu ke kamarku," ujar Kris sambil berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia –"

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Lagi-lagi Kris memotong. "Kau pikirkan saja keluargamu."

Chan Yeol tampak hendak kembali memprotes. Akan tetapi, Kris menatapnya tajam dan berkata tegas. "Laksanakan perintahku," ujarnya. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

Meski agak enggan dan tak mengerti dengan keinginan rajanya, Chan Yeol akhirnya menurut dan membungkuk hormat.

"Laksanakan, Yang Mulia," ujarnya lalu pergi keluar aula.

Kemudian Kris juga meninggalkan ruangan itu lewat pintu samping. Di lorong, ia berpapasan dengan seorang dayang yang membungkuk sangat dalam padanya.

"Ah, boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya Sang Raja.

Gadis itu bersemu merah karena terpesona. "Tentu, Yang Mulia," sahutnya gugup.

'_Malam ini tak boleh ada seorang pun di istana – kecuali aku.'_

.

.

.

.

"Apa Anda yakin dengan hal ini, Yang Mulia?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya. Lakukan saja seperti apa yang kukatakan," sahut Kris. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Setelah yakin tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, Kris menatap gadis dayang itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Gomawo," ujarnya. "Tolong kunci pintu dan bawa kuncinya bersamamu. Lalu pulanglah, sebelum malam tiba."

Gadis itu merona merah dan tampak ragu.

"Laksanakan perintahku," ujar Kris agak memaksa. Ia tahu gadis itu keberatan melakukannya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia," sahut gadis itu sambil membungkuk dalam. Dengan langkah berat dan ekspresi sedih, ia berjalan menghampiri pintu.

Saat pintu setengah tertutup, Kris berujar pelan. "Hati-hati," ujarnya dengan senyum samar.

Pipi gadis itu semakin memerah karena terpesona. Lalu ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya, seperti apa yang diperintahkan Sang Raja.

Kris hanya bisa berharap gadis itu mencapai rumahnya sebelum gelap. Mata elangnya memandang ke luar jendela. Ke arah langit yang dipenuhi semburat jingga matahari terbenam.

.

.

.

.

Malam tiba. Di langit, bulan purnama bersinar dengan warna kemerahan yang indah... namun menimbulkan rasa seram. Jalanan Exo benar-benar sepi. Tak ada seorang pun yang keluar rumah. Seiring turunnya malam, rakyat yang agak tenang dengan usaha antisipasi dari Sang Raja, mulai tertidur dengan nyenyak. Exo pun menjadi negeri yang hening.

Di istana, tepatnya di kamar teratas puncak menara timur, Sang Raja mengikat dirinya dengan rantai ke kursi tempat it duduk. Ia berniat untuk terjaga sepanjang malam.

Namun, saat malam semakin larut, karena kelelahan setelah bertugas seharian, juga akibat rasa penat dan beban pikiran berhar-hari, akhirnya Kris pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Kris menunduk menatap tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bulu berwarna coklat. Jari-jarinya memanjang dan kukunya meruncing. Ia merasakan dirinya tengah berusaha memutuskan rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya. Tidak beberapa lama, rantai itu terputus. Ia mendobrak pintu. Menuruni tangga, melintasi istana, melewati jalan dan rumah-rumah penduduk yang masih sepi.

Ia berhenti di hadapan sebuah pondok kayu. Dan meski bagian luar rumah itu telah dilapisi cat berwarna perak, entah bagaimana, Kris mendapati dirinya telah berada di dalam pondok itu. Dengan penciuman yang sangat tajam, Kris tahu ada mangsa yang sangat lezat di rumah itu. Dan mangsanya itu sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya sebuah suara. Lalu dari balik pintu muncul seorang wanita muda – Tae Yeon. Matanya melebar karena ketakutan begitu melihat sosok Kris – sosok Sang Setan Serigala.

Sebelum ia sempat menjerit, Kris menerjang ke arahnya dan menerkamnya. Merobek kerongkongannya dan mencabik tubuhnya hingga mangsanya tak bergerak. Meski dalam hati Kris merasa jijik dan mual, tapi nafsu laparnya membuatnya tetap menghisap darah itu, mengunyah dan menelan daging merah segar itu.

Saat sedang asyik melahap mangsanya, Kris mendapati sebuah cermin besar di samping tubuhnya. Menampilkan keganasan dirinya yang sedang mengoyak mangsa.

Kris memandang cermin itu dan yang balas menatapnya adalah sosok mengerikan dengan moncong serigala dan mata merah yang menyala. Semerah darah yang menetes dari mulut dan taringnya.

Lalu, cahaya matahari menerobos melalui jendela dan sela-sela dinding kayu. Saat kembali memandang cermin, Kris sangat terkejut. Pasalnya, yang balas memandangnya bukanlah sosok Setan Serigala. Melainkan seraut wajah manusia. Wajah yang sangat dikenalnya. Akan tetapi... bukan wajahnya. Manik coklat penuh sinar, bibir mungil, garis wajah yang halus... _Itu Baek Hyun!_

.

.

.

.

Kris terbangun dengan napas memburu. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Itu hanya mimpi! Itu hanya mimpi!" bisiknya berulang kali dengan suara gemetar.

Ia tertegun saat mendapati – entah bagaimana – rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya terputus. Matanya melebar karena terkejut.

"_Setan serigala tidak suka warna perak."_

"_Kenapa harus perak, sih, Hyung?"_

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak suka warna perak."_

Kris terkesiap saat teringat hal itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Jangan Baek Hyun..."

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah hampir berakhir. Di kejauhan tampak semburat keemasan membelah pekatnya langit malam.

Baek Hyun membuka matanya lalu menguap dan menggeliat. Gerakannya terhenti saat mendapati tangannya berlumuran darah. Ia menatapnya dengan heran sekaligus takut. Saat mendongak, Sang Pangeran menatap pemadangan yang sangat mengerikan. Di hadapannya, terbaring tubuh Tae Yeon yang berlumuran darah dan tercabik. Sebagian tubuhnya menghilang seolah dimakan oleh sesuatu, namun tidak sampai habis.

Sang Pangeran menjerit tertahan. Dengan tubuh gemetar, ia mundur dan menabrkan dinding di belakangnya. Di sebelah kirinya, terdapat cermin besar tempat wanita muda yang sudah tak bernyawa di hadapannya itu biasa berkaca. Baek Hyun menoleh memandang cermin itu. Ia sangat ketakutan saat mendapati apa yang balas memandangnya. Itu adalah dirinya. Dengan mata merah menyala dan mulut yang berlumuran darah.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan mata melebar tak berkedip. Saat menelan ludah, Sang Pangeran merasakan amis darah yang ikut tertelan.

Hanya ada satu penjelasan akan hal itu. dengan teriakan takut bercampur penyesalan dan rasa putus asa, Baek Hyun memecahkan cermin itu. sudut-sudut cermin yang tajam melukai tangannya, membuatnya mengeluarkan darah ungu yang bercampur dengan warna merah.

Saat bola mata merah itu berubah warna menjadi coklat, air mata berjatuhan dari sana. Tubuhnya menggigil menyadari kenyataan itu. penyesalan yang teramat sangat meremas hatinya dengan begitu kuat.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar, Kris bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendobrak pintu. Ia menuruni tangga menara dan melintasi ruangan-ruangan istana yang lengang. Begitu sampai di luar istana, tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, Sang Raja berlari menuju pondok di pinggir hutan. Sebuah pondok yang muncul dalam mimpinya.

Saat tiba di depan pondok kayu itu, Kris mendobrak pintu dan menerjang masuk. Dengan panik, ia mencari sosok adiknya.

"Baekkie!" panggilnya. "Baek Hyunnie, kau di mana? Baek Hyun!"

Samar-samar terdengar isak tangis dari arah kamar. Kris bergegas ke sana dan mendapati adiknya meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Bersama pemandangan dari mimpi paling buruk yang pernah dilihatnya. Tubuh Tae Yeon yang tercabik tergeletak di hadapannya. Dengan langkah gemetar, Kris melewati mayat itu dan menghampiri adiknya.

Menyadari kehadirannya, Baek Hyun mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata dan bercampur dengan darah.

"Hyung...," bisiknya perlahan.

Kris melihat darah ungu mengalir dari tangan Baek Hyun. Darah yang sama dengan yang tertempel pada pecahan cermin di samping mereka. Juga darah yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya di padang rumput hari sebelumnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Kris merobek bajunya dan membebat luka di tangan Sang Adik.

"Hyung... itu aku, Hyung... itu aku...," bisik Baek Hyun dengan suara tercekat.

Gerakan Kris terhenti. Ia tak berani menatap wajah adiknya. Ia tak mau mendengarnya!

"Aku lah Setan Serigala itu, Hyung!" raung Baek Hyun dan kembali menangis putus asa.

Kris merasa seperti disambar petir. Akalnya sudah menduga hal itu saat melihat mayat Tae Yeon dan kondisi adiknya. Akan tetapi, hatinya berusaha menolah kenyataan itu.

Tubuh Baek Hyun berguncang hebat. "Itu aku, Hyung... Aku yang membunuh mereka... Membunuh Yeonnie-nuna..."

Sang Raja merangkul tubuh adiknya yang terisak keras. Kenyataan itu seolah mencabik hatinya.

'_Ayah, bagaimana ini? Ternyata itu Baekkie... Seandainya itu aku, tanpa ragu akan kulakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan tiga tahun lalu. Tapi... tapi Baek Hyun...! Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak sanggup..."_

Kris merasakan bibirnya berdarah karena ia menggigitnya terlalu kuat untuk menahan gejolak emosi dan air mata.

"Ternyata aku pembunuh itu, Hyung..."

Suara tangisan Baek Hyun yang ada dalam pelukannya seolah menulikan pendengaran Kris. Memporakporandakan hatinya. Ia harus melindungi rakyatnya. Keselamatan mereka adalah tanggung jawabny. Tapi... Tapi ia tak sanggup kehilangan adiknya. Satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa... Kris menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat dan mempererat dekapannya pada Baek Hyun.

'_Ayah, apa yang harus kulakukan?' _batinnya putus asa.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yeah, aku minta maaf karena menjadikan Tae Yeon sebagai korban dan terbunuh dengan mengenaskan m(_ _)m *sungkemin Tae Yeon*

Komen dan saran sangat dinanti~

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^A^


End file.
